1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a powered sliding device for a vehicle sliding door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a powered sliding device for a vehicle sliding door where the sliding door is slid in the door closing direction and in the door opening direction by rotating a wire drum connected through a wire cable to the sliding door with the power of a motor is well known, and it is arranged that the power of the motor is transferred to the wire drum through a clutch mechanism.
In the clutch mechanisms, there are an electric (electromagnetic) type clutch using a solenoid (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-301271) and a mechanical type clutch using a mechanical mechanism (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,762). The mechanical type clutch mentioned here means a mechanism where the connection and the disconnection of the clutch are performed by the power of a motor which slides the sliding door.
Generally, the mechanical type clutch can be manufactured to be light in weight at a low cost when compared with the electromagnetic type clutch, but on the other hand, it has a disadvantage of slow reaction. In the case of the electromagnetic type clutch, the connection of the clutch can be performed approximately simultaneously with the application of the power, but in the case of the mechanical type clutch, a time-lag of a little less than 0.5 sec is caused since the input of the power until the connection of the clutch. This time has been a sufficient time for giving the user a confusion of a moment.